


Странные тихие звуки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон заинтригован странными звенящими звуками, доносящимися из спальни Холмса.





	Странные тихие звуки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Odd Little Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191810) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Сидя в своём кресле перед камином, я полировал ботинки до блеска после прогулки по пыльным улицам Лондона, когда первый раз это услышал: странный, приглушённый звук. _«Тысс-с-с-тысс-с-с-тысс-с-с»_ звучало в течение нескольких секунд, а затем всё резко прекратилось. Звук, казалось, доносился или из спальни Холмса, или из ванной комнаты. Наклонив голову, как спаниель, я прислушался, потому что это не было похоже ни на что, что я слышал прежде в нашем доме. Однако больше этих звуков я не услышал, поэтому, пожав плечами, вернулся к полировке ботинок.

Но следующим вечером, когда я, стоя у окна, смотрел на улицу и любовался сумерками, которые пытались разогнать уличные фонари, я услышал этот звук ещё раз. _«Тысс-с-с-тысс-с-с-тысс-с-с»_. В этот раз он продолжался в течение, возможно, минуты. Я тихо пересёк комнату и прижал ухо к двери Холмса – но слишком поздно, поскольку звук прекратился.

Едва я отошёл от двери, как она открылась, и Холмс вышел в гостиную.

– Уже поздно, Уотсон, – обратился он ко мне, – наверное, стоит уже задёрнуть шторы.

– Да, Холмс, конечно. Между прочим, дружище, вы не могли бы сказать, что это за странные тихие звуки доносились из вашей комнаты минуту назад?

Холмс посмотрел на меня с удивлением. – Странные тихие звуки?

– Да... металлические звуки.

Холмс заколебался. – Я не понимаю, о чём вы, – ответил он, наконец. – Я у себя в комнате чистил костюм, но моя щетка для одежды не производит никаких металлических звуков. Возможно, вы услышали звон, когда я доставал из карманов мелочь.

– Я не думаю, Холмс, – сказал я. – Но неважно, всё это неважно.

И наш разговор перешёл к другим вопросам. 

Неделю спустя, когда я вернулся домой из клуба немного раньше, чем ожидалось, и вошёл в гостиную, там никого не было. Собираясь с комфортом провести вечер, я замер в полупоклоне, когда те же самые звуки послышались со стороны комнаты Холмса. _«Тысс-с-с-тысс-с-с-тысс-с-с»_. Я подошёл и энергично постучал в дверь.

– Холмс, вы там?

Тишина. Затем дверь приоткрылась, и показался нос моего друга. А потом – и голова, и он, глядя на меня, удивлённо заморгал. – Да, Уотсон, я здесь. Вы вернулись раньше, чем ожидалось. Вы хорошо провели вечер?

– Да, очень хорошо, спасибо. Я снова слышал эти звуки, Холмс – металлические – из вашей комнаты, я совершенно в этом уверен. Всё в порядке? – Я улыбнулся своему другу.

– Да, Уотсон, – ответил Холмс, взмахнув у меня перед лицом рукой, чтобы я его не перебивал. – А теперь, пожалуйста, перестаньте волноваться о звуках, звонах или что там шумело в вашей голове. Независимо от того, что вы слышали – и почему, это, конечно, или водопровод, или петли окон, или дверца гардероба не до конца закрыта. Вот и всё.

И дверь передо мной захлопнулась. Я услышал за ней движение, а затем то, как закрыли деревянный ящик или крышку и тихий звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа.

На следующее утро Холмс рано уехал на встречу с инспектором Лестрейдом в особняке на Грейт Монктон-Роуд. Я оказался предоставленным самому себе в течение часа или двух. Моё любопытство было так задето, что я не смог не поддаться соблазну заглянуть в комнату Холмса, поскольку обычно он её не закрывал, если мы не были оба на работе. Я видел интерьер комнаты только несколько раз. Комната была довольно маленькой, и обставлена только предметами первой необходимости: кровать, гардероб, шкаф с выдвижными ящиками, туалетный столик, комод и дорожный сундук. Газеты и книги были разложены по всем поверхностям, вместе с пустыми пробирками, различными бутылочками и банками; однако, не было ничего, что я мог определить сделанным из металла или что могло бы произвести случайно лязгающий звук. Я зашёл в комнату, хорошо зная, что злоупотребил частной жизнью друга, но пообещал себе ничего не трогать. Единственной вещью с замком был деревянный дорожный сундук напротив самой дальней стены комнаты. Сундук был не особенно большим; скорее для хранения маленьких ценностей или сувениров, чем для тяжёлых сокровищ. Крышку сундука украшала изящная гравюра со слонами, каждый из которых держался за хвост идущего впереди животного. Дерево было гладким и хорошо отполированным. На передней поверхности находился выступ, с помощью которого можно было открыть крышку, если сундук был незаперт. Я продолжал испытывать любопытство, но не стал проверять замок. Вернувшись в гостиную, я устроился в кресле и взял утреннюю газету, чтобы отвлечься.

Спустя два часа мой друг ещё не вернулся со своей встречи с Лестрейдом. Я встал и прошёлся по комнате; я выкурил сигарету; я съел одну из вкуснейших булочек с вареньем миссис Хадсон; я потратил минуту, выбирая крошки из своих усов. Наконец, проиграв в борьбе с самим собой, я вошёл в комнату Холмса ещё раз и попытался поднять крышку деревянного сундука. Заперто. Негромко цокнув от разочарования, я вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь. Как сказал Холмс, это, вероятно, были или петли окна, или оно стучало от ветра. Уж точно, не то, на что стоило бы мне тратить время. Я не мог объяснить, почему так увлёкся определением происхождения странного тихого звука.

Холмс вернулся приблизительно тридцать минут спустя и ненадолго зашёл в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться в халат. Я замер перед дверью. Я мог услышать только царапанье и шаги. А затем – что это, звон? Я наклонился и заглянул в замочную скважину. Эта идея оказалась неудачной, так как в тот момент мой друг принял решение широко открыть дверь своей комнаты.

– Уотсон! – воскликнул он. – Что вы там делаете? Охотитесь на гусениц?

– Холмс! – виновато сказал я, выпрямившись. – Я ужасно сожалею! Я не хотел, чтобы вы меня увидели.

– Это совершенно очевидно, иначе вы, конечно, постучали и вошли бы, как любой вежливый человек, вместо того, чтобы ползать вокруг, ломая позвоночник. Вы не хотели бы объяснить своё странное поведение?

Я почувствовал, что мои щеки вспыхнули. – Я прислушивался к звуку _«тысс-с-с»_ , Холмс.

Брови Холмса поднялись почти до линии волос. – Подглядывая в замочную скважину?

– Ну, да и нет, Холмс. Я заглянул в замочную скважину ради возможности того, что смогу на самом деле увидеть объект, издающий этот звук.

– Частная жизнь человека ничего не стоит в эти дни! Уотсон, пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что я должен буду заткнуть замочную скважину бумагой, потому что на самом деле такое раздражает.

– Я смиренно прошу вашего прощения, Холмс, – извинился я. – Я просто хотел обнаружить источник _«тысс-с-с»_.

Холмс вздохнул. – Входите тогда, и я покажу вам _«тысс-с-с»_. – Он поманил меня. – Иначе вы никогда не сдадитесь, дружище? Давайте же, входите, у вас есть моё разрешение.

Я нерешительно зашёл в комнату. Холмс подошёл к деревянному сундуку со слонами и, достав из кармана маленький ключ, открыл его. Скользнув пальцами под крышку, он потянул её и открыл. Я стоял рядом с дверью и не смог сразу увидеть то, что было внутри. Холмс оглянулся на меня с полуулыбкой на лице. Покопавшись в сундуке, он достал маленькое коричневое нечто.

Это оказалась заводная обезьянка, держащая пару тарелок между пушистыми лапами.

– Это – обезьянка! – воскликнул я, крайне изумлённый.

– Да, – ответил Холмс, наблюдая за мной. – Его зовут Лестрейд.

– Она очень... уродлива, Холмс, – сказал я в некоторой озадаченности.

– Именно поэтому я назвал её Лестрейдом, – объяснил мой друг. Он ещё раз заглянул в сундук и достал другую, похожую, обезьяну. Она была толстенькой; из-за пушистого живота жилет ручной работы чуть не разрывался по швам.

– Эту я зову Майкрофтом, – признался Холмс.

Я начал смеяться. Холмс повернул ключ на её спине, и Майкрофт ударил тарелками в весёлом приветствии.

– Почему у вас есть коллекция заводных обезьян, Холмс? – спросил я.

Холмс пожал плечами. – Почему бы и нет? Вы представляли меня серьёзным человеком с очевидными причудами и странностями, а эта эксцентричность вас удивляет? Поскольку кто-то собирает бабочек, кто-то – почтовые марки, а я собираю... этих очаровательных существ. – Он вытащил ещё одну. На ней был чепец и белый передник.

– Не говорите мне, Холмс – это миссис Хадсон?

– Правильно! Её внутренности немного заржавели, а тарелки немного погнулись, но она всё равно работает. – Холмс это продемонстрировал, повернув ключ несколько раз. _Тысс-с-с-тысс-с-с-тысс-с-с_.

– В сундуке есть ещё одна, – сказал я, шагнув вперёд, чтобы её взять. Я поднёс её к свету и восхитился. Эта обезьянка была красивой, с широкой, чудесной улыбкой, в тёмно-синем жилете, вышитом золотой нитью, и красной феске с кисточками на голове.

– Как её зовут, Холмс? – спросил я своего друга. – Я думаю, что она – моя любимая.

Холмс мягко улыбнулся. – И моя тоже, Уотсон, – признался он. – Я дорожу ей больше всего, и она доставляет мне больше всего удовольствия, и неважно, как я её рассматриваю, если мне случается её уронить или я прокручиваю ключ слишком сильно, она никогда не жалуется; она продолжает мне радостно улыбаться и бить по своим тарелкам. – Холмс осторожно взял игрушку из моих рук и аккуратно убрал её в сундук.

Холмс не сказал мне имя обезьяны в синем жилете, а я, признаюсь, забыл его об этом спросить.


End file.
